White Roses
by Aelinn
Summary: Valentine's Day in Trenton, possible mild spoilers.


I'm afraid that yes, this one is rated R for sex as well. It was written before Dice and I don't remember why I wrote it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

White Roses

I woke slowly, reluctant to face the day. I used to like Valentine's Day. At least, I did when I was with Morelli. He always made some small gesture to brighten the day. But I'd broken up with him for good a couple months ago and there was no prospect of something today. We hadn't argued, which was how we both knew it was really over. We just weren't going to be able to have a proper relationship. So I decided to spend the day in bed. I wouldn't have to see anyone else's Valentines if I stayed in bed. Much better that way.

Then I rolled over.

I came face-to-face with a large bunch of white roses. Not traditional Valentines, but they were nice all the same. I breathed the scent of them in, and a smile came to life on my lips. Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad after all. I sat up to inspect the roses and see if there was any indication who they were from. If they'd been from Morelli, they'd have been red, so I knew it wasn't him.

There was no card. Just the roses, wrapped in clear cellophane that gave nothing away. How annoying. I couldn't even thank the guy. Well. Probably they'd die in another few minutes if I didn't get them in some water, knowing my luck.

Sighing, I crawled out of bed and grabbed the roses. I fumbled around in the kitchen for something resembling a vase. Hmm. A glass would have to do. Flowers seen to, it was time to see to myself.

A half hour later I was showered, dressed and my makeup was done. Now for the office. I needed money. Badly. The roses caught my eye on the way out, and I smiled all the way down to my car. Guess Valentine's Day's not so bad after all.

I was still smiling when I walked into the office. It caught Connie and Lula's attention immediately.

'Why're you smiling, white girl?' Lula demanded, hands on hips, glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was practically falling out of her short purple spandex dress, and with her hands on her hips she just looked comical.

'I got a bunch of white roses,' I managed to say when I stopped laughing. Lula was still glaring, but she looked really interested when I mentioned roses.

'Who were they from?' Connie asked innocently.

'I don't know, they didn't say,' I told her, sitting on the couch.

'Morelli? That cop of yours?' Lula asked.

'I don't think so. If they were from him, they probably would have been red. But it's not the kind of thing Ranger would do,' I said.

'What's not the kind of thing I'd do, Babe?' asked a very deep, very sexy, very _amused_ voice behind me. Oh shit.

'Nothing,' I said. I knew he didn't believe me, but I was thankful that he didn't press the issue. Instead, he got his FTAs off Connie, stroked one finger across the back of my neck and left. I shivered. I didn't want to see what Connie and Lula were doing. 'Connie, you got any skips for me?' I asked. She rooted around for a while.

'Yeah, three,' she said. Oh good. Money. I already had one skip, but three more would be welcome. The skip I had kept slipping through my fingers. I took the files and looked them over. Nothing complicated. Three D&Ds. They should all be easy. Of course, they rarely were.

A few minutes later I was out of the office. I pulled the door of my current car open, tossed the files across into the passenger seat, and looked down at my seat. There was single white rose on it. I guess I knew who it was now, then. Morelli hadn't been anywhere _near_ my car for days. It must've been Ranger. I got in before Connie or Lula came investigating, carefully moving the rose to the other seat and setting it on top of my files.

Two hours and three blocks of running later, I had all three skips in jail again, and three body receipts in my hand, amazed at how easy it had actually been. I picked lunch up for me and the girls and drove back to the office.

Just as I was getting back into the Burg, I looked over at the driver in the car next to me. Then I looked again. It was my outstanding skip! I rolled the window down and tapped on his. I know, it was a dumb thing to do, but I thought it was worth a try.

'Hey, you wanna get rescheduled now?' I yelled at him. He looked at me, recognition dawned, and he raised a gun. Oh shit. He wasn't supposed to be armed. The lights changed, and the guy sped off. I followed slowly. I had no wish to go after a guy with a gun. That was Ranger's job. I pulled out my cell phone and hit speed dial.

'Yo.' Did he ever answer the phone any other way? Oh yeah, I remembered him saying 'Talk' a couple times, but that was it.

'Yo yourself,' I said.

'Problem, Babe?' How the hell did he manage to get his ESP to work over the phone? Oh well, guess it's just another thing Batman can do that no one else can.

'My skip has a gun.' Ranger chuckled. I'm so glad to be able to provide amusement to him; it's one of my better-paying jobs. Not.

'So you want me to get him?'

'No, I want you to help _me_ get him.'

'Now?'

'No. I've just got lunch for me and the girls. Could you meet me in a half hour?'

'Sure, Babe. Can you go home and get dressed first? I'll pick you up from your apartment.'

'Ok.'

'Make sure your gun's actually loaded.' Disconnect.

Sighing over Ranger's ineptitude at saying goodbye, I pulled up outside the office. I saw the rose, still laid on my passenger seat, and smiled. Again, it lasted into the office.

'Hey girls, I got lunch,' I said, instantly catching their attention. In seconds, they had the bags open and the food in their mouths. We ate in companionable silence for a while, but I still just couldn't get rid of the smile. Knowing I was going to see Ranger again soon only made it worse.

'Ok, you gonna tell us what's got you smiling so big?' Lula demanded, getting into her rhino mode. Connie backed her up with a look.

'I'm not smiling,' I said defensively. After all, I didn't _know_ who'd left me the rose. I only suspected. I tried to wipe the smile off, but it simply wouldn't budge. I sighed and gave it up.

'Girl, I ain't never seen you smile so big,' Lula stated.

'It hasn't got something to do with Ranger, has it?' Connie asked, suspicious. I knew I was blushing. That told them everything they needed to know, so I said nothing.

'What's got something to do with me?' Ranger asked, the office door swinging shut behind him, mirrored shades covering his eyes, making him even more unreadable than usual.

'Never mind,' Connie said hurriedly. She busied herself with some papers and Lula gathered up the remnants of our lunch to put them in the trash. Ranger turned to me.

'Weren't you supposed to get dressed?' he asked.

'Umm…' I said.

'Babe,' was Ranger's reply. So eloquent. Or maybe it actually was, in an understated sort of way… still. That was beside the point right now.

'It hasn't been a half hour yet!' I said defensively. Ranger raised one eyebrow, and I surreptitiously checked my watch. Oops, yes, it had been. 'I only just finished eating,' I grumbled. Ranger's lips twitched; I guessed he was laughing at me.

'Are you coming?' Hell, yeah.

I stood up, dusting crumbs off my top. I looked around and grabbed my pocketbook from Connie's desk where I'd dumped it.

'Yup,' I said. I followed Ranger outside.

'I think we'll take the Bronco,' he said, looking at my car. I guess I understood, but it was still kind of insulting. I mean, at least the thing _worked,_ which was better than I could normally say I shrugged and followed him to the black car.

The ride was silent, but when was it ever not? Ranger slipped into his zone and I wondered how he knew where he was going. 'Um, Ranger?' He turned and looked at me, a flicker of his eyes, and then they were back on the road. 'Where are you going?'

'Your skip's house,' he said, amusement clear in his voice. How the hell did he know where my skip lived? 'I got Connie to send me the address when you called me. We'll do surveillance and see if he turns up. If not, we'll think of something else.' We lapsed back into silence as I accepted his explanation. Batman knew everything.

We pulled up a few houses down from the house my skip lived in. It was a fairly rundown area of the burg, the houses in need of new paint, the porches sagging. I settled in, knowing we were most likely going to be there for a while. I hate surveillance, especially when I'm halfway convinced the skip isn't going to show.

Twenty minutes in and I was getting restless when Ranger's cell rang. I sat up, curious. He flipped it open, answering with a simple 'Yo.' I heard a voice but couldn't distinguish the words. 'Good,' he said after a minute. Then, 'We'll get that later. I'm sure they won't forget.' He hung up and ignored my questioning look.

Imagining who he'd been talking to and what he'd been talking about kept my mind busy for another half hour. Then I got bored again, but before I could say anything, Ranger pulled out his cell again. He hit a couple of buttons and waited.

'I'm on surveillance with Steph and it looks like we're gonna be here a while,' Ranger said to the person on the other end. 'Can you set everything up for me? You know where everything goes. And if it's messy, clean up a little.' I guess he received some kind of affirmative because he hung up then.

Wondering about _that_ call kept me going for another hour. Then I was bored again. I shifted in my seat. Ranger looked over at me. 'Problem, Babe?' he asked.

'No. Just bored,' I said. His lips twitched, but he went back to watching the house. Ten minutes later, a battered mini turned into the street behind us. I sat up a little straighter, as Ranger switched his attention to his mirrors and watched the mini's progress. It passed the Bronco, and pulled into the small driveway of the skip's house.

The woman that got out of the driver's seat was definitely _not_ my skip, but the man that got out of the other side _was_. I looked at Ranger. 'Give them a couple minutes,' he said. I nodded and sat back, trying to be patient. 'You aren't carrying, are you?' he asked a moment later. I'd assumed he'd worked this out when he knew I hadn't gone back to my apartment to get my gun. Maybe he was just hoping I was.

I know I looked guilty. I shook my head a little, and it seemed to amuse Ranger. Without taking his eyes off the house, he reached back behind my seat and pulled a gun out. 'Wear this,' he said. It was the same as my .38, so I stuck it in the back if my jeans. If Ranger wanted me to wear it, I supposed there was a good reason, though that still didn't make me happy wearing it.

A minute later, Ranger opened his door. I shot out of the Bronco a heartbeat behind him, not eager to sit in that car a moment longer than was necessary. I followed Ranger down the sidewalk, admiring the view of his ass just in front of me. We stepped up onto the porch and Ranger knocked on the door.

The woman we'd seen getting out of the car answered the door. She was short, but very curvy, with long blond hair. She looked like a complete airhead. Ranger smiled at her. Not the full out smile I sometimes got, but a good smile. The airhead looked like she might faint. 'Is Harry Klinski here?' he asked in his pleasant, professional voice.

'Uhm,' she said, clearly trying to decide whether to tell the truth. She was saved the problem when a male voice called through from the depths of the house.

'Who's there, Char?' Then the man himself appeared. It was my FTA all right – dressed only in loose sweat pants. As soon as he saw me, he ran for the back door. Ranger was after him in a flash, with me lagging behind – did anyone really expect any different?

When I got out to the back yard, Ranger and the FTA were on the ground. The FTA was already unconscious, and Ranger was just snapping cuffs on his wrists. He stood up and dusted himself off; when he'd finished, there was no sign of his tussle in the grass. The damn man always looks like he's just gotten dressed.

'Thanks,' I said. Ranger's lips twitched, and then he hauled the FTA up. I followed Ranger back through the house and watched while he dumped the FTA in the back seat. Well, that was easy, I thought. I hardly did anything.

Ranger went back up to the house and said something to the woman, which I didn't hear, then joined me in the Bronco. The drive was silent, until the FTA woke up.

He did some pretty colourful swearing, at both Ranger and me, until Ranger told him roughly to shut up. I would shut up if Ranger told me to in that tone, too.

Processing the skip was easy, and then Ranger dropped my back at the office. It was about twenty past four by this time.

'Did you get him?' Connie asked when I came in. I looked at her like she was mad. 'Right,' she muttered, 'you had Batman, stupid question.' I smiled and handed her my body receipt.

'Only make half that out to me. The rest is Batman's.' I thought that was fair. After all, I'd been chasing him for five days, I'd found where he lived (it hadn't been the address listed) and I had been there as backup during the apprehension, even though I didn't actually do that. The only thing Batman did was some surveillance and the apprehension. But he _was_ Batman.

Connie nodded, and handed me my check. Then she, Lula and I chatted for an hour about the hot dates they both had later that night. I wished I had one. I was starting to dislike Valentine's Day again. When they started talking about how they were both gonna get great sex _after_ their date, I hated the day.

I hated it even more when I realised I only had a half hour before I was expected at my parents' for dinner. Not enough time to go home and change. Damn. Well, at least I hadn't got dirty chasing my skips, they'd all been clean, if sweaty, apprehensions. I really wanted to shower, but I didn't have time.

'I have to go, or my mother'll slaughter me,' I told the girls, 'she insisted I come over for Valentine's dinner, since I don't have a date and they don't have plans.' They nodded and went back to discussing their impending sex. I sighed and drove to my parents.

Val and Albert had gone out, so my parents had Mary Alice and Angie for dinner, as well as Grandma Mazur and me. It was crazy to say the least. With both Val and my mother around, the kids were usually pretty well behaved, but with just my mother, and since Grandma Mazur was more a hindrance than a help – she _encouraged_ Mary Alice – it was crazy.

I left at eight with a bag of leftovers. I sighed, getting into my car, knowing I was going home to a dark, empty apartment, while Val was out on a date, even if it was with the Klougn, and Connie and Lula both had dates. Suddenly I was wondering whether Ranger had a date tonight. For some reason, I hoped he didn't. It would certainly reduce the value of my Valentines if he did. At least, it would if they were from him. But I hadn't seen anyone else close to my car when I found the rose. It had to be Ranger. Didn't it?

I was hating Valentine's Day more and more as I got closer to my apartment. The idea of going home to the dark and the loneliness just wasn't appealing. So, I stopped at the 7 Eleven and got myself two tubs of ice cream. Now I had some company, even if it was only ice cream. Of course I had Rex, but he was always there. Actually, I had ice cream a lot, too. Sigh.

I parked in my usual spot next to the dumpsters, juggled the paper bag from my Mom and the plastic one from the 7 Eleven and got my car shut. I took the elevator up to the second floor, and had taken three steps down the corridor before I stopped. Something was different.

I looked around, but couldn't see anything that didn't belong there. I could hear Mr. Wolesky's TV blaring, so there was no change there. It came again; my nose twitched. Someone was cooking, and it smelt delicious, absolutely heavenly. Despite the dinner I'd eaten, and the pineapple-upside-down cake, my stomach was rumbling just at that faint smell. Damn. Wish I was gonna get to eat some of that. I'd go to heaven if I was able to have even just a mouthful of whatever was causing that mouth-watering aroma.

Sighing over the unfairness of life, I fumbled my key into my lock and pushed my door open. And stopped dead.

That smell was suddenly a lot stronger. And my apartment wasn't dark. Who the hell was in _my_ kitchen, _cooking_, at half eight? No one broke into my apartment to cook; I had a terrible kitchen. Plenty people broke in, but with the smell, I didn't think it was a crazy. At least, I hoped not. That would just be the cherry on top of a wonderful Valentine's.

I bent over and dumped my bags on the floor, fumbling around for my gun. Well, ok, Ranger's gun. I hadn't given it back to him yet. When I had it in my hand I straightened up… and leapt three foot into the air.

Ranger was leaning against the doorway to my kitchen. There were no lights on, but there were a few candles lighting the kitchen. I could see the outline of Ranger's form, dressed in tight blacks, and some of his features.

'Jesus, Ranger, you nearly gave me a heart attack!' I said, stuffing the gun away. Ranger said nothing. I went down my small hallway and looked around me… and gaped.

There were rose petals, white ones, the same as the roses I'd got that morning, mixed with very pale pink ones, strewn all over the floor. Big, fat white candles adorned most of the flat surfaces. The ones in the living room weren't lit yet. I turned to the kitchen, brushing past the still-silent Ranger on my way in. There were candles in here, too, these ones burning, but no petals. But there was something even better. The source of that wonderful smell was in my kitchen. In my oven, to be exact.

Evidence of cooking was strewn around my kitchen; I guess Ranger hadn't had chance to tidy up yet. I peeked in cupboards and my fridge. I gaped. There was far more food in my kitchen than there had ever been while I'd lived here. Ranger had stuffed the cupboards full of food, some of it good, some of it bad, and some of it I didn't even recognise. There were several things that looked like they could have… interesting uses.

'What do you think, Babe?' Ranger asked softly, from right behind me. I jumped a mile; I hadn't even heard him move.

'I don't know what to think… but I want to find out what all these things are for,' I told him, turning around. My words were awarded with a wolf grin. Uh oh, I think I just got myself in over my head.

'No Babe, you didn't. Not until you try to bait me.' Damn ESP! But at least now I knew what _not_ to do if I wanted to live. 'Are you going to put your ice cream in the freezer?' I'd completely forgotten the ice cream. Things tend to get forgotten when you have a sexy Cuban hunk _cooking_ in your kitchen. Especially when the cooking smelled so good. 'Glad to see you appreciate it, Babe,' Ranger said, his voice laughing. I have _got_ to stop thinking aloud.

I went back into the hall and retrieved the ice cream. It actually hit me what Ranger was cooking when I saw him take a big, gooey chocolate something – I didn't think it rated the name _cake_ – out of my oven and put it carefully on my counter. 'Uh, I thought you didn't eat dessert?' I asked him.

'I don't, normally, but I might… if it's on you.' Wolf grin. Gulp. His words sent a huge shiver of desire right to my doodah. I wanted him. Bad. And worse, he knew it. 'Don't worry, Babe, I won't eat _you_.' I wasn't so sure about that. He looked like his eyes were about to devour me on the spot, all dark and feral… and I liked it. I liked it a lot.

It was true that I'd slept with Ranger. But he hadn't looked anything like this. He'd worn his blank look the entire time, or at least, the entire time I managed to look at him. I could remember several times when my eyes had been closed for a while.

'Why are you doing this?' I asked him, trying to avoid sexual innuendo. It wasn't good for my health, not when it was coming from Ranger. I was already turned on enough as it was. And just the sight of him, cooking, in my kitchen, had done that. Well, and his words, and what he'd been cooking, and a lot of the things I'd found in my cupboards… I wondered what he intended to do with the chocolate sauce, or the coffee-and-alcohol cream I'd seen. I wanted to try that.

'I'm tired of waiting, Babe. I've known you more than three years. For most of that, I've been flirting with you, grabbing touches and kisses when I could, even if you were with the cop. You haven't been with him for months. I've increased my pressure on you, but you haven't responded. I decided you needed more than pressure… you need a push. Tonight, I'm going to take what I want from you, and after that… I'll keep on doing it, if you'll let me.' Wait _just_ a minute!

'Are you saying you want a relationship with me, Mr. My-lifestyle-doesn't-allow-relationships?' I was getting on the way towards angry.

'Yes,' he said simply. Great. I was shocked by all he'd just said. Had hoped maybe now we were beyond one-word answers. Apparently not.

'You'll have to do better than that, then,' I told him. I had absolutely no idea _how_ he was going to do better, but I felt there should be something... more.

'Stephanie,' he began. Oh dear. My name was never a good sign. 'What more do you want from me?'

'Some sign that maybe you're going to be committed to this!' Where the hell did that come from? Guess I had some security issues I didn't even know I had, at least when it came to men.

'I'll give you all the signs you want. I love you, Stephanie.' Whoa. Did he just say what I think he said?

'Say that again,' I told him.

'I love you, Stephanie.' I looked at him. I'd noticed the increased pressure, of course I had, but I'd never expected this. But... it felt right. Damn him! He just walked in here, cooked in my kitchen, told me he was going to 'take what he wanted from me'… and I honestly didn't mind. In fact, I was positive I was going to enjoy it just as much as he obviously thought he was. I realised I was saying something.

'I love you, too.' Did I just say that? I looked around. Yup, it was me. And I didn't want to take it back, either. I had a hard time saying those words. I couldn't remember if I'd said them to the horse's ass, so if I had, I obviously hadn't meant them. I'd never been able to say them to Joe. I didn't say them to my family often. But here, in front of Ranger, they just slipped out… and I meant them more than I ever had.

'Do you mean that, Stephanie?' Ranger asked carefully, like he was afraid of something. What the hell did Batman have to be afraid of? 'That you'll break my heart,' he said quietly. Oh.

'Yes, Ranger, I meant them. I hadn't realised I was going to say them, but I don't want to take them back. I do love you. I'm _in_ love with you.' Ranger looked relieved. He smiled, slowly, but completely. I don't think I'd ever seen him smile so wide, and God, it was gorgeous. And he loved me. All that wonderful smile was _mine._ 'So what were you planning on doing this evening? Because I'm assuming you weren't planning on having that conversation.'

'No, I wasn't. You were supposed to come home a bit later, so the cake would be cool enough to eat. Then… I was going to seduce you.' I shivered.

'How?' I asked, my voice deeper than normal. Ranger took several steps and stood very close in front of me. If I took a breath, our chests would touch.

'Like this,' he whispered, and kissed me. I was glad his arms snaked around my shoulders and pulled me close because I was certain I was going to collapse any minute. The kiss was soft and tender, loving. He worshipped my mouth, searching out every recess with his tongue, tracing my teeth, stroking my tongue. It was starting to turn more passionate when Ranger's cell began to chirp.

He pulled back keeping one arm around my waist, and reached for the phone. His breathing was ragged and when he answered, his voice was deeper and huskier than usual. 'Yo.' My head was nestled on his chest and I could hear the person on the other end.

'Boss. Steph's left her parents.' It was Tank.

'I know,' Ranger told him.

'You do?' came the startled question.

'I've got one arm wrapped around her,' Ranger said dryly. I heard Tank laugh.

'She got home earlier than planned, then?' he asked. Gently, I pulled the phone from Ranger's hand. He watched cautiously as I spoke into it.

'Tank, fuck off, and don't call again until tomorrow morning. _Late_ tomorrow morning.' With that, I hung up. Ranger tipped his head back and laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest and into mine.

'Babe, no one's ever done that before,' he said. I just shrugged, turned the phone off, put it on the counter and dragged his head down for another kiss. I didn't care if I'd pissed Tank off, I had Ranger to protect me from him.

After a few moments, Ranger pulled back. I moaned for the loss of his mouth. He laughed lightly, and pulled me after him into the living room. He must have lit the candles while I was inspecting the contents of my cupboards, because they were burning now, casting a soft, gentle, intimate light over the room that allowed us to see but wasn't intrusive. It was perfect. I loved the way the rose petals cast a whiter creamy glow over the room tinged with pink.

Ranger pulled me down on the couch on top of him. He kissed me softly, a gentle exploration, as his hands smoothed my back. I felt myself relax totally into his hold, melting into the kiss and his hot hands.

His mouth slid along my jaw and up to my ear, exploring the contours of my face. I slipped my fingers into his hair and pulled out the leather tie that was holding it back. It was so silky and soft, and very slightly damp, as if he'd had a shower not too long ago. It ran through my fingers like the finest silk, the touch sensual and intimate.

Ranger's tongue traced the outside of my ear, his hot breath stirring my hair. I shivered as he breathed over the wet trail left by his tongue. He whispered something in Spanish and then swirled his tongue into the centre of my ear. I gasped, and then managed to ask him what he'd said.

'I can't believe you're mine,' he whispered. I shivered again and snuggled closer.

'I'm glad I am,' I replied. Ranger answered this with a feral growl, crushing his lips to mine. I moaned as he invaded my mouth, plundering the sweet treasure I had to offer him. His hands left my back and swept around to my sides, he pulled back from my mouth for an instant and then my shirt was gone, tossed somewhere carelessly behind him, where there were no candles.

He pulled me back tight against him and I felt his heat on my skin, kept back only by the thin cotton of his shirt. I wanted to feel his bare skin. I slipped my hands beneath his shirt and pulled it out of his pants, tugging it up his chest. I stopped only when he rested his large hands on top of mine.

'No Babe, this time's only for you.' I was disappointed and not, so I let him continue. His hands swept over the lace of my bra and my nipples hardened instantly. I pushed into his touch, craving more of him. He was so addictive, I knew I'd never get enough, never get tired of him.

Ranger smiled against my mouth as I moaned again when his hands left my breasts, but I wasn't disappointed. He unhooked my bra and it followed my shirt over his head.

He was torturing me. There was no other word for it. He touched only my breasts, still kissing me, if not my mouth, then my neck or my ear, or my collarbone. He knew I wanted his mouth lower, wanted to feel it hot on my breast, but he refused. I leaned back, trying to force him lower, to coax him lower, but he just pulled me back. Why did I have to pick a man so much stronger than me?

While I was still contemplating the reasons behind this, Ranger's mouth swept down and he pulled one aching nipple into his mouth. Thank God! I groaned and fisted my hands in his hair; I felt Ranger smile. Evidence of his desire was hard against my leg; my panties were soaked and completely useless.

While Ranger's mouth was busy, his hands were occupied pulling my jeans off. He got them half way down my calves and then they stuck. I bucked, kicking them off so my skin could get closer to Ranger's. I felt the rumble of his laugh as I did but he didn't stop paying attention to my chest, except to switch breasts.

His fingers brushed my panties and this time it was his turn to moan. He pulled them off slowly, strong fingers caressing the skin of my leg as it was revealed. My clit was throbbing, aching for his touch, but I knew he was going to torture me some more. This was my turn, he'd said. Whatever he'd meant, I meant that he was going to be tortured later.

At last my panties were off, following my jeans to the floor, and I was naked in Ranger's lap. I could think of no place I'd rather be.

His fingers brushed my hair and I caught my breath. He pushed my thighs apart and explored the wetness he found between them.

'God, Babe,' he mumbled, smothered by my breast, which he was still lavishing with open-mouthed kisses. I was beyond coherent speech. He was killing me. 'Not killing, worshipping,' he muttered. With his words, he thrust two fingers inside me. His thumb rubbed firm circles around my clit and moments later I came, screaming his name.

When I was next able to pay attention, I was collapsed on his chest and he was gently stroking my back. I'd never felt this good, this satisfied. I pushed myself off him and he smiled down at me.

'Enjoy that, Babe?' he asked. I smacked him lightly, earning a laugh. I leant forward and kissed him gently, just a brush of lips, no more.

'Thank you,' I whispered when I pulled back a millimeter.

'Anytime, Babe,' he whispered back. I smiled and brushed his lips again. 'That cake should be cool now, do you want dessert?'

Remembering his earlier words, I replied, 'Only if I can eat it off you.' I was rewarded with another wolf grin.

'Be my guest,' he said, and picked me up, setting me down next to him. He disappeared into the kitchen and returned a moment later, two plates in his hands, with large slices of cake on them. I was surprised but it wore off pretty quickly when he gestured to the bedroom with his head, and I smiled, following him.

I stopped when I saw my bedroom. It wasn't the same room I'd left that morning. I suddenly realised who the phone call Ranger had made in the truck had been to. Tank. He'd come and set this all up, the candles, the rose petals, and he'd tidied up, as well.

There were rose petals in here, too. And different sheets on my bed. And lots of candles, which Ranger, after setting the plates on the nightstand, went around and lit. The sheets were cream, and looked like they might be silk. The comforter was also silk, and the exact same colour as my eyes. I loved it instantly.

Ranger turned to me after lighting the candles, and watched my face. 'I'm glad you like it, Babe,' he said softly, coming over and wrapping his arms around me.

'I love it,' I said, kissing him again, 'but shouldn't we explore it?' Ranger smiled and dipped his head in agreement. Then he picked me up and dropped me in the centre of the bed.

He stripped quickly, dumping his clothes in a small, neat pile near the door. He gathered one of the plates of cake on his way to the bed and smiled at me, a hint of the feral in it again. 'I'm going to eat my dessert now, Babe,' he said. I shivered and Ranger's smile widened.

He knelt next to me on the bed, and then picked the cake up. He placed it in the centre of my stomach and then placed the plate carefully on the floor, out of the way. His fingers took little pieces of the cake, still warm, and rubbed them carefully into my skin all over my torso, leaving no piece uncovered.

When he'd finished, he used his tongue, and only his tongue, to lick every last bit of chocolate off my skin. Despite my recent orgasm, I was soon moaning and gasping under his assault. I writhed, trying to get him to end this torture, but he just smiled and slowed down. When he'd finished, he revealed he'd saved a little piece of cake. I wondered what he was going to do with it.

'What should I do with this, Babe?' he asked, grinning at me.

'I don't care, Ranger, but please, make me come!' I gasped, needing the release. My fingers crept slowly towards my centre, but Ranger captured them with the hand not holding the cake.

Then he reached down, spread my lips wide and spread the cake over my hot, dripping centre. I gasped when he began to lick me clean. He didn't stop until I'd come again.

When I returned to earth, I decided some payback was in order, so I told him so.

'What did you have in mind?' he asked.

'Lie on your back,' I ordered. Slowly, he complied with my request. He might have explored my body, but I hadn't explored his. And I wanted some of that cake. Even better if it was eaten off Ranger.

So I picked up the other plate, and proceeded to spread it all over Ranger's chest. I delighted in the feel of his muscles under my hands, twitching and jumping beneath my touch. I saved a little bit, too, but I don't think Ranger noticed, because his eyes were shut.

When I'd covered every ridge, I set about eating it.

God, it was just as delicious as it'd smelled. I was in heaven. The best chocolate cake I'd ever had, eaten off the best plate I'd ever seen. I licked every ridge, his muscles jumping under my tongue. I don't know who moaned the most, me or him. When I was finished I crawled up the bed to kiss his lips.

When I pulled back, Ranger's eyes opened slowly, black as night and glazed. They focused slowly on my face, and then he laughed.

'Oh Babe,' he said, between bouts of laughter.

'What?' I demanded, sitting back and glaring at him.

'You've got' –laugh- 'chocolate' –laugh- 'all over' –laugh- 'your face.' My glare crumpled and my gaze turned heated.

'Well, then,' I said. 'You'd better clean me up, hadn't you?' Ranger stopped laughing abruptly. He sat up carefully, framed my face in his hands and drew me closer. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment as he proceeded to lick my face clean of chocolate.

'Much better,' he decided when he was done.

'Good, but I wasn't finished with you,' I told him. He groaned.

'I don't think I can take much more, Babe.'

'Well, you nearly killed me, so I'm sure you can take more.' He lay back again with no further protest. So I leaned over the edge of the bed and picked up the little piece of cake I'd saved. I was sure this was going to taste the best. Ranger eyed me warily. I smiled an innocent little smile at him and turned my back on him.

I straddled his chest and Ranger's hands automatically settled on my hips. I studied my goal intently. Then I took the cake, and slowly and carefully rubbed it up and down Ranger's cock until it was covered in chocolate. Now _that_ looked like heaven. I licked my lips.

Getting off Ranger, I turned to see his eyes as black as they'd ever been. I settled over his knees this time, wanting him to be able to watch me. Bracing my hands on Ranger's thighs, I leant forward and began to eat my real dessert. Oh god, this was good. This was heaven. I swear, I was about to die from happiness and pleasure… and so was Ranger, if his writhing was anything to go by.

At last, I slipped the whole of his cock in my mouth, caressing it with my tongue, tugging his balls with my hands at the same time. It only took him a few seconds before he came.

When I crawled back up to see his face, his eyes were closed and the look on his face was the most intense and revealing I'd ever seen. It was full of pleasure, and happiness… and love. I stroked his cheeks as he recovered. When his eyes fluttered open, I smiled at him.

'You're mine,' I told him, 'forever.'


End file.
